His Mother's Eyes
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: Princess Sarabi is happy with her life in the Pride Lands with her mate, family and friends. But when the future queen goes into labor and gives birth, everyone is surprised. What will happen when the young prince comes out with his mother's eyes?


**Author's Note: I'm sure Simba has eye color change like Nala. So I came up with this. This is a one shot but I will write others based on how Zira, Nala, Kula, Malka, Chumvi and Tojo was born. Also how Nuka was born. So now without further ado here's His Mother's Eyes. Enjoy! **

Sarabi laid under a shaded tree with her head on her paws. Her swollen stomach rised and fell in a healthy rhythm. The sound of crunching grass made the future queen's dark brown rimmed ears twitched.

"Sarabi?"

The dark beige lioness opened her eyes to reveal bright orange orbs. A smile formed on her lighter beige muzzle as she seen a pale cream lioness with bright amber eyes.

"Maha, what's up?"

A smile formed on the pale cream lioness' muzzle that rivaled Sarabi's. "Rabi I'm pregnant"

Sarabi beamed before another sound reached her ears. The two lionesses looked and seen a dark golden lion with a black mane and bright blue eyes.

"Kellan" smiled the pale cream lioness before she gave the lion a loving nuzzle

"What's going on?" smiled Sarabi

Kellan nuzzled back before looking at the future queen. "Sarafina and Jiya are expecting"

Sarabi smiled and was going to say something but a terrible pain shot through the dark beige lioness' body. Kellan and Maha looked alarmed before the dark golden lion ran off without another thought. Maha sat and started to lick the sweat off the in labor lioness. Sarabi inhaled and exhaled before letting out a loud painful roar.

~O~

Mufasa was sitting under Pride Rock with a light brown lion with red eyes and a creamy yellow lion with ocean blue eyes.

"So any names?" Mufasa asked the creamy yellow lion with a smile

"Well Fina wants to name the cub if it's a boy Javier or Jahi"

"Well what do you want to name the cub, Jabari?" asked the light brown lion

"If you must know Zarkea. If Sarafina has a girl I would like to name her Nala or Sierra" smirked the creamy yellow lion

Mufasa chuckled and went to say something but Kellan came running over like the plains was on fire. Mufasa stood and stepped in the way so the dark golden lion would stop in his tracks.

"Kellan!"

The four young lions looked up and seen an old dull golden lion looking down at them with amber eyes as his black mane blew lightly in the afternoon wind.

"Father" the dark golden lion breathed

"What's wrong, son?"

At this time a auburn brown lioness walked over behind Ahadi with a orange brown lioness.

Kellan took a deep breath before informing the lions and lionesses what got him so worked up.

"Sarabi went into labor!"

~O~

Surprisingly the orange brown lioness and the auburn brown lioness was the first ones to get to Maha and Sarabi. When Mufasa got there a heavily pregnant dark cream lioness stood in front of some tall green grass with bright apple green eyes.

"How you get here so fast?" the golden future king asked with his head cocked to the side

The dark cream lioness giggled before receiving a nuzzle from Jabari. Giving the creamy yellow lion a lick on his dark pink nose the lioness looked back at Mufasa.

"I was already heading towards the watering hole"

Mufasa nodded before taking a step closer to the grass but his way was blocked by the dark cream lioness.

"Sarafina!" the golden lion growled

Sarafina shook her head as she clicked her teeth. "Not into Sarabi is done"

Mufasa snarled before he started pacing. Zarkea and Jabari watched as the large male made another path.

"Mufasa"

The golden lion took a deep breath before stopping and looking at the dull golden lion sitting not far away.

"Yes father"

"It's the Pride Lands law that the future father waits away til he's asked to go in. It's been in the kingdom for many generations"

Mufasa sighed. "I know...I'm just worried for Sarabi and the cub"

Zarkea placed a colorless paw on his friend's shoulder earning him to look at the light brown lion with concerned amber eyes.

"King Ahadi is right, Mufasa. I'm sure Sarabi will be just fine"

Mufasa wasn't convinced but put on a small smile anyway. Not a few hours later the orange brown lioness walked out of the tall grasses with tired green eyes. Mufasa wasted no time and rushed to his mother's side.

"Is Sarabi and the cub ok?"

Uru smiled warmly as a dark beige lioness with a dark brown stripe going down her back and orange eyes walked over with a dark tan cub who had a dark brown stripe going down her back.

"What's going on?"

Uru smiled at the young lioness. "Your sister went into labor"

The dark beige lioness' dark brown rimmed ears twitched as she took in the information. Her orange eyes looked down at the cub by her paws who was pawing at her leg.

"Is Auntie Rabi going to be ok?"

The dark beige lioness bend down and nuzzled the cub. "I'm sure she will be, Zira"

Mufasa looked from his sister in law and niece to his mother. "You were saying about Sarabi"

"She's fine and so is the cub. You and Naanda could go in"

Mufasa quickly trotted through the tall grass as Naanda picked up Zira by her side and headed after her brother in law.

~O~

Sarabi laid with a rich golden cub between her paws as Maha sat not far with the auburn brown lioness. Sitting next to Sarabi was dark beige lioness with light green eyes.

"He's handsome"

Sarabi smiled warmly at the cub before looking at the lioness next to her. "Thank you mother"

Just then Mufasa walked over with Naanda. Once Naanda got a good distance close to Sarabi she let Zira down. Naanda looked over her sister's arms along with Mufasa who had a wide smile on his face before looking at his mate and giving her a nuzzle.

"He's beautiful. I'm so proud of you"

Sarabi purred as she leaned into the affection. The dark beige mother soon pulled away when her niece peered over her arms.

"Zira say hi to your cousin"

The cub smiled before looking at her aunt with curious red eyes. "What's his name?"

Sarabi looked from her niece to Mufasa who shook his head.

"I was thinking you were to have a girl. So I came up with girl names"

The auburn brown lioness shook her head with a chuckle. "Your just like your brother"

Maha looked at her mother in law with confused amber eyes. Seeing this, Layla gave a light laugh.

"Kellan said that he thinks you're going to have a girl. He's stuck on Malka"

Maha shook her head before turning her attention back on her friend. "What are you going to name him then?"

Sarabi smiled lovingly at the cub before whispering softly but everyone heard it. "Simba"

~O~

It's been a few days since Simba's birth and was time for his ceremony. The following day would be Mufasa and Sarabi's crowning ceremony. All the animals traveled all over the kingdom to under Pride Rock. A blue hornbill flew to the peak of Pride Rock where Mufasa stood. Mufasa gave a slight nod as the bird bowed to him. Not long after a old grey baboon walked down a path of water buffalos. Mufasa smiled at the long time family friend. Once the baboon climbed to the top where Mufasa was, the golden prince pulled the Sherman into a hug. Mufasa then lead the baboon to a cave entrance where Sarabi laid with Uru and Ahadi sitting not far on the left. As Jabari, Sarafina, Kellan and Maha sat on the dark beige princess' right with Naanda and Zira.

The Sherman walked over behind Mufasa and watched the golden lion give his mate a head bump before smiling at the new mother. "What a healthy cub"

Sarabi smiled thankfully at the royal family's friend. "Thank you, Rafiki"

Rafiki nodded before looking down at the cub. Sarabi reached down and gave the golden cub head a lick. The prince rolled over on his back and blinked his eyes open for the first time to reveal bright orange orbs. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"He has his mother's eyes" whispered Uru

Sarabi looked from Simba to her mother in law. "What's wrong with that?"

Mufasa shook his head. :Nothing. We just thought the cub will have my eyes as it's a chain of cubs receiving their father's eyes in our family"

Sarabi nodded before looking back at Simba. "He's special"

Mufasa nuzzled his son and said "No doubt about it" before looking to the baboon and nodding

Rafiki smiled as he waving his brown staff over Simba's head. The little cub tried to grab it with his tiny paws. Rafiki then sprinkled some dust over the cub. Earning a sneeze from Simba. The lions and lionesses awwed as the new parents shared a loving nuzzle. Rafiki then cracked open a fruit and spread the juice on the cub's head before grabbing him and walking over to the peak with Mufasa and Sarabi following. With a mighty thrust the cub was in the air and the animals went wild. As a sun beam shined brightly down on the small child one by one the animals bowed. A new era has begun for a new generation.


End file.
